Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 May 2016
01:34:57 CBOT AmeBot: Already up and running! 01:34:58 CBOT AmeBot: Logging... 01:35:00 CBOT AmeBot: Creating chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 01:35:04 CBOT AmeBot: !ping 01:35:10 CBOT AmeBot: !version 01:35:57 CBOT AmeBot: AmeBot v1.6: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 01:36:35 CBOT AmeBot: Hello there AmeBot! 01:36:39 CBOT AmeBot: lol 01:36:52 CBOT AmeBot: Checking finished. 11:57 wb? 11:58 N O . 11:49 bye byee uvu#// 11:49 * DaniSkies poof 11:51 holy shit sytosis was in here. 11:52 yeah 11:53 aww, I wanted to have a reason to ban him today u.u 11:53 I think he was waitting for regi. 11:53 waiting* 11:54 whatever. 11:57 wb? 11:58 N O . 12:02 Awww, did I miss sytosis? 12:02 yes 12:02 he didn't do anything tho 12:02 I wanted to ban him. 12:02 he came 12:02 I call dibs 12:02 he saw 12:02 he went 12:03 check them handy logs 12:03 !logs 12:03 damn it 12:05 cri 12:06 (zen) = (cri) rn 12:06 rip 12:06 RIP 12:06 RIP in idk 12:20 tfw ur talking to someone and it gets really deep out of nowhere 12:21 wh 12:49 !summon simu 12:49 what do you need? 12:49 pm 12:06 rip 12:06 RIP 12:06 RIP in idk 12:20 tfw ur talking to someone and it gets really deep out of nowhere 12:21 wh 12:49 !summon simu 12:49 what do you need? 12:49 pm 12:58 k 01:01 the bot died 01:02 I was switching laptops, sorry. 01:03 oh 01:08 WB Aptos. 01:12 rude 01:14 Rude Goldberg Machine? 01:32 connection problems aptos? 01:32 this is tedious 01:42 I think he is mobile. 01:08 WB Aptos. 01:12 rude 01:14 Rude Goldberg Machine? 01:32 connection problems aptos? 01:32 this is tedious 01:42 I think he is mobile. 01:54 Simu I'm going to bed. 01:56 Pokemonboy3000 01:56 Please PM 01:58 k 01:59 online 01:59 lovely 02:19 How did you know I was on mobile? You must have ESPN, so you could read minds. 02:27 APTOS 02:27 omg 02:27 I got that reference 02:34 hi 02:55 silence is golden 03:06 !mods 03:06 what 03:06 I'm lonely 03:08 that sounds like a "you" problem 03:14 * Zenzizenzic tries to kick simu 03:14 * Zenzizenzic failes 03:14 * Zenzizenzic reports 03:14 * Stevenismyuniverse dodges 03:14 * Zenzizenzic uses rope to catch him 03:17 * Stevenismyuniverse is caught 03:18 * Aptos awkwardly watches the battle 03:26 * Zenzizenzic sets rope on fire to burn simu 03:29 * Stevenismyuniverse is burned 03:29 * Stevenismyuniverse touches Zen 03:29 * Zenzizenzic is touched 03:29 * Zenzizenzic is burned 03:30 :3 03:30 * Zenzizenzic is defeated 03:30 \o/ 03:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk 03:32 03:34 I wish I could draw... 04:04 good night hamilmeme. 04:04 why does meme even ping me wth 10:42 huh 10:46 (munch) 10:50 rip chat. 10:50 XD 10:52 hello people 10:53 hi simu 10:53 Zen, just the guy I was looking for 10:53 pm 10:54 :o 10:58 I'm here hello 10:59 Super Hello 10:59 Hi SIMU 11:00 hi amekit 11:01 How are you? 11:01 Pretty fine, thank you 11:01 and you? 11:14 Qwerty noooo 11:14 hi regi 11:14 Test. 11:14 pass 11:14 C- 11:15 Hi regi 11:15 Ough. 11:15 Fuck. 11:15 hiya 11:17 Im back 11:17 (had to chandge gravel's tank.) 11:17 welcome back 11:17 Hi :3 2016 04 23